Skater Chick
by themellyb123
Summary: She never takes orders. She's not obedient. She's different, different in a good way. A "one of a kind" type of way. The way she is, causes encounters with the things she's avoided her whole life. That's not bad, because one of those "things" unknowingly is the love of her life. AU, Rating might go up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto don't you think it would be hell of a lot different?**

* * *

Prologue

She never really was the girly type. She hated fancy things and was always wearing casual clothing. She didn't care at all the inpressions she had on people so it wasn't of importance of her. Her hair was just about long enough to fit into four spiky buns. Her hair was a dirty blonde and it helped her look, her look being tough. She wore simple low rise black cargo pants, pulled up to her calfs, held up with a shoelace as a belt. Her shirt was a purple young and reckless shirt that she tied tightly at her waist with a rubberband, exposing the left side of her v-cut. Her sneakers were black DC high tops with purple bottoms, and purple shoelaces.

She wasn't a girl coming from a wealthy family, and she wasn't exactly the perfect student. Her grades were low and she barely showed up to school to begin with. Her life consisted of mainly one thing: skating. Aside from the necklace her mother gave her, it was her life. Some say she does it because her mother did so as well and she wants to remain attached to her late mother, but thats not the case at all. Its a painful thing, getting shinners, vagina busters on rails, running from the cops on a daily basis being called a "street skater" isn't fun. Though noone said it wasn't for her. She lived for it, and through her eyes it really was her life, and she wasn't going to give that up just yet, and one unnexpected person will make sure of it.

* * *

**That is the prologue of a shikatema story I have been working on. I have decided to release it today because today as you probably already know is Temari's birthday. I promise that the following chapters will be longer, oh and in this fic there are no ninjas. Anyways... hope you enjoyed.**

**Review plzz**

**love**

**melly**


	2. Old Friend

**This is the "first" chapter, and before I continue I have something to admit. This story is a bit based off of "Step Up 2", as in the dialogue and the plot in certain ways. Of course its not going to be identical nor can it because the movie is about dancing and I think you already know the topic of this fic.**

* * *

Temari walked into her house at around nine thirty, and she was greeted with hugs from her younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro who then scattered off and continued playing their games. She quietly took three steps up the stairs biting her lip hoping the inevitable wouldn't come.

Then she heard it, "Temari!"

She sighed and took the three steps back down. Her adoptive mother then began talking to her again as she looked away, "Listen to me Temari... you're coming home almost at midnight, and you don't even show up to school. You are treating this like a game but it is your life and you are wasting it. How long is it until the cops catch you?! You are on the damned news Temari!"

"So what.. I havn't gotten caught." Temari responded.

"And you think that cant change? I looked after you for your mother's sake, she was my best friend, but I simply cant handle you anymore. God only know what you are doing, when you are out in the middle of the night, with those criminals. I try to help you but you simply don't allow me to, I'm sending you to live with your aunt." Her adoptive mother said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?! You are sending me half across the world?! That is not fair you would be taking away the only thing I have left! Are you really that selfish?!" Temari yelled pointing her arm in no particular direction.

"I am only doing what your mother would have done. She wouldn't have _ever _allowed half of the things that I have..." The woman responded being unfazed by the girl's sudden outburst.

Temari inched closer to the womans face and through gritted teeth she said, "You have no idea... what my mother... would have done."

With that said Temari stormed off to her room leaving the woman dumbfounded standing there. She grabbed a duffel bag that was laying around on the floor and put in a few things, before grabbing her skateboard. Outside of the house, she set the board down and began riding it downtown to where her favorite riding ring was at.

It was an illegal indoor skating ring, that had a bar and even a DJ. She walked over to the bar and handed her bag over to the man behind it and he said, "Tough day huh?"

As she walked away she responded, "You wouldn't know."

She slowly walked towards the center with her board in hand preparing herself to skate and be betted upon. Accidentally she bumped into someone and she knew exactly who it was.

"Naruto?"

"Temari!" He responded hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean "what am I doing here" what are you doing here? You got into another fight with her?" He asked.

"Yeah, wait she told you?! I'll just hang here until some steam blows off." She responded sighing heavily.

"Come on... give Kurenai a break, and no she did not tell me, I stopped by and she told me you took off. She's going crazy. She's only looking after you like the whole neighborhood looked after me." He said swinging his arms around.

"You're siding with her... you're unbelievable." She said as she rubbed her nose and looked away, "So hows it going with you and Hinata?"

"Street leages... ha." He responded.

"Wow, look at you, going all pro on me, you better remember me." She said punching him on his shoulder.

"How can I forget, I remember when you used to walk around in diapers.. you were a pain in my ass.. ever heard of K.H.S.A?"

"That is embarrasing... Rich kid school? Yeah, why?"

"Damn right it is. Oh, it has an exclusive course to help street skaters go pro. I'll talk to Kurenai for you, and get you in."

"No chance. She's sending me to live with my aunt. Either way, even if I was staying, I wouldn't go to that stuck up school."

"I know you are staying, but... how bout' we skate for K.H.S.A?'' He asked as he picked up his skateboard.

"You got it." She responded already heading towards the center.

Naruto walked up to the DJ's stand and asked for a song. It was the best possible skateboarding song for the time, "Touch The Sky" by Kanye West. The DJ then anounced, "Alright. Alright. Alright. We have a champ in the house... Naruto Uzumaki! So we know... shit's about to go down."

The song had started and the two were in the center staring eachother down. Setting down their boards they got on them and began skating doing a couple of ollies and kick flips. It was only until one of Temari's wheels froze made her fall flat on her back, that the match was over.

"Ugh!" She yelled springing back to her feet, and kicking up her board.

While everyone was cheering Naruto on, she walked over to the bar and got her bag back. She got her bag but on the way out of the joint she was looking behind her and bumped into someone.

He had on a hoodie which casted a shadow over his face so she couldn't decipher what he looked like, she just knew he had the most beautiful black eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Watch where you're going, will ya'?!" She yelled at him.

He had dropped his board and had his hands on her shoulders, "My bad." He said and picked up his board pushing past her.

She watched him as he skated until she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Naruto smirking.

"Lets go... I have some heavy convincing to do." He said shoving her shoulder a bit.

She nodded and spared one last glance at the mysterious man before following Naruto out of the skating ring.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, and excuse me for the errors but it's two in the morning... I just had to get the load off of my back. **

**Review please**

**love**

**melly**


	3. Audition

Temari stood on the porch and paced back and forth. Naruto was inside with Kurenai trying to get her stay. Temari knew Naruto was going to convince her, but she had to admit she was a bit nervous. To make matters worse, she couldn't hear what they were saying at all.

...

"Come on Kurenai, this is just a phase, she'll get over it." Naruto said, trying to convince her.

Kurenai crossed her arms and said, "A phase? A phase... do you not know how this girl is?"

"I mean, yeah, she's rambunctious, but this is her opportunity to take her way of being, and putting it into something productive. Let her go to K.S.H.A." Naruto replied suggestively, pointing at Temari outside occasionally.

"She doesn't go to school now, what makes you think she would go to this one?" Kurenai asked.

"She might not be the best, but I know her, and if it's to stay she will do it. You are the last thing she has; don't take that away from her." He said with a bit of sadness.

"Alright, Naruto." She said.

...

Naruto stepped out and looked at Temari with an apologetic look, "So... what did she say?"

His sad face instantly faded away and he said, "Piece of cake."

"No way!" She exclaimed excitedly and hugged him.

"Yeah, somehow she thinks I'm a good influence for you. I don't know, but now all you got to do is get in." He said swinging his arms around as he began walking away.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you took care of it." She asked, being confused.

"No I said I'll get you an audition." He said calmly, "K.H.S.A ain't a joke though, you have to study... and you can't cut class."

"I got that part, but what if I don't get in?" She asked, fearing the consequences.

"Listen, you are the best skater I know, don't tell Hinata that, and you will get in. There's no doubt about it. Now I'm going to head home, stay out of trouble, alright?" He said as he crossed the street.

"Got it!" She said as she slowly entered her house.

...

Temari stood outside of the school looking at it from the outside. It was huge to say the least and she felt so out of place. Yet some students going in had skateboards with them, but that just made her chances of getting in harder. She thought to herself, 'Well it's either this or bye-bye humanity.'

She walked into the building and looked around the place before entering the huge auditorium. She stayed in the back watching a male audition, but he had nothing on her, "Thank you. Next!" Someone yelled.

...

(Side conversation)

"God, these people suck." A teenaged boy groaned covering his head with his hoodie.

"Why? Because they actually ride safely instead of recklessly? They have the potential to become a professional, and you do know I can make amateurs into professionals, besides their grades are phenominal."

"Troublesome... just wake me up when it's over." The younger male responded slouching down in his seat.

...

As she walked to the front an arrogant male stopped her and said, "Why even try, it's a male dominant thing."

Temari rolled her eyes and continued walking until she was standing in front of three people. They sat there like judges, one being a female, the other a male, and a male that appeared to be around her age. It was him, the mysterious guy she saw that night, she didn't recognize him but he definitely recognized her. He kept a calm expression as he stared at her making her raise a brow. He turned his head and he heard the man next to him say, "Have your papers?"

"Um... yeah. Here." She responded, handing the man the papers and looking away from the guy she thought she recognized.

Temari set her things down on the edge of the stage and then set her board down. She began riding on and over tables and rails that led up to the stage. She was about to grind against the table the three "judges" were at but at that moment the older man cut her off saying, "That's enough! Next!"

She picked up her things and walked out of the school frustrated, needing to blow off some steam. She began riding all over Konoha, not that it was helping her calm down.

...

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean she's not getting in?" The teenaged boy asked.

"She's a mere street skater, there's nothing more to it, nothing less."

The boy rubbed his nose and smirked, "I thought you said you could turn amateurs into professionals, isn't that right... Shikaku." He said mimicking the older male.

"Don't turn my words against me, young man!" The man said getting up and slamming his hands on the table.

"She was the best here, have you gone insane?!" The young man asked.

"Enough!" The woman yelled as she separated the two who were about ready to kill each other, "And I agree with my son... she was the best."

"Yoshino..." Shikaku slowly said, "Fine... she's in, but if she plays one false move she's out. Got it Shikamaru?"

"Got it." Shikamaru responded.

* * *

**sorry it took a while to make chapter three, but here it is. Hope you like it, and I have to give credit to my beta RahrzMohnster, and of course evryone who reads my story ;}**

**Review plzz, I would want 15. Until then.**

**love,**

**melly**


	4. My Escort

**Before I start I want to warn you that Sasuke will be very very ooc, so watch out, and do not, and i mean not... kick me in the ass for that. Remember that he is not the main character... and I realize now that I should have switched his and Naruto's roles around but... eh too late now.**

* * *

First day of school at K.H.S.A for Temari had already come, and half of it was gone. She grabbed her lunch from the idiotic lunch lady and made her way towards the only available table. Of course it was available, it was covered in trash. She flicked away some of the trash and set her tray down. She stared down at her food when she felt someone tap her shoulder, "You're in my seat." The male with raven hair said.

She gave him a 'I give two shits' look and he nervously said, "Joking... I'll let you pass for today."

He sat across from her and looked a her as she stared at her food, "Why aren't you eating your food?"

"You call this stuff food?" She responded.

"Tomato pudding... both delicious and nutritious." He took a spoonful into his mouth and sang, "Tastes like candy cane's and Christmas."

She stared at him because some of the pudding was under his nose, "What?" He questioned.

"You have crap on your face." She responded getting up.

"Hey where you going?" He asked, wiping the pudding away and getting up.

"Class." She responded swinging her bag over her shoulder, and holding up her schedule up as proof.

He frowned and took the paper from her hands before flipping it right side up and handing it back to her, "You have a half hour to spare, I'll show you around."

"No thank you." She responded walking away from him.

"Alright... you're not going to do this willingly. Sorry to disappoint, but you're stuck with me, I was assigned to be your damn escort around the school, so lets just get this over with.'' He said straight up.

"Well what a pleasant change in attitude huh?" She said sarcastically as she continued to walk away from him.

"I don't like you anymore than you like me, but I'm stuck with you for the next two years so we might as well get used to it." He retorted following her.

"Yeah, well don't get too comfy." She said as she struggled to open what she presumed to be her locker.

He banged on the locker, causing it to creak open, and leaned on it, "Gym there, auditorium there, fucking swimming pool there, dance studio there, art studio there, skating ring there, classes over there, got it?" He asked as he pointed at different rooms.

"Yes sir." She responded in a mellow tone.

He didn't respond at her attempt of a joke, instead he stared at a girl that had pink hair and was skating her brain out. She wore tight black jeans, and an extremely baggie red shirt, "Who's she?" Temari asked out of curiosity.

"Sakura Haruno. The girl's a triple threat... dancer, artist, and skater." He said.

"Dude you sound like a damn stalker. You have a crush on her don't you... sorry whats your name?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Temari right?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay how on hells earth do you know my name?" She asked him.

"A thing called a principal. Anyways... see that guy over there?"

"Yes...?"

"Well he's an idol around here, and Sakura was one of the many stupid girls who fell for him. His name's Shikamaru Nara."

"Idol?"

"Oh you're an idol when your parents own the school."

"They what... then... at the audition, it was him. God I feel like I landed in an episode of The Hills." Temari groaned.

"Its what it is, and it gets worse; Sakura and him went out and broke up exactly seven weeks ago. Now why don't I introduce you to these people. That's-" Sasuke began but Temari was walking away from him with her books in hand.

She turned a corner, and accidentally bumped into the guy who was at her audition. He wore the same mysterious clothes, and held onto her shoulders again, "Sorry." He said.

She groaned and began picking up the things she had dropped, "You're a pretty good skater."

"Pretty good?" She questioned.

"Its a compliment." He responded.

"Yeah I wouldn't call my skating 'pretty good'." She responded with a frown.

"Well you're cocky aren't you?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk

At that moment Sasuke bumped into Temari, "Oh that's where you're at."

"Yeah just talking to..." She mumbled

"Shikamaru." He interrupted

"Right... now lets go... we need to get to _that_ thing." She said to Sasuke with her eyebrows up.

"What thing...?" He asked in confusion.

"You didn't forget did you.. you know... _that_ thing." She said pulling Sasuke by his arm away from Shikamaru.

* * *

**I'm horrible... yes I know. I just had a horrible writers block for this story, but the second I got my inspiration back... yeah I began typing my brain off :} Hope it was worth the wait though.**

**Review please. Only way I can improve :}**

**love,**

**mells**


	5. Glasses

The halls were empty, and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. The school was huge, and she had to find her way around on her own, 'I know I said I didn't need you, but Sasuke... I need you!' Her mind yelled.

She looked down at her schedule again and then looked at the numbers on each classroom, "417... found it." She mumbled to herself.

She walked in to a classroom that was indeed full. Everyone glared at her as if she had murdered someone, "I'm late, yes! Stop fucking staring!" She yelled, with her hands creating a circle over her mouth.

Everyone looked down on what they were doing and she walked in to the middle of the room. A teacher looked at her and said, "Language like that will not be tolerated in my class. Detention after school."

"What?! They were fuc- excuse me, staring at me!" Temari yelled with a small pause.

"That is no excuse... and you were late. Now please take your seat." The teacher responded calmly.

"So... what seat?" She asked, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"The only one available... next to Shikamaru Nara." The teacher said pointing to Shikamaru.

She looked to where the teacher pointed, and Shikamaru raised his hand with a smug smile, "I refuse." She said snapping her head back to the teacher.

"You don't have an option so take your seat. Shikamaru will now be your art partner for the rest of the semester." The teacher said pointing to Shikamaru once again.

"And that's why I refuse, so no." She said crossing her arms.

Sasuke walked up to her and nudged her, "You're making a scene, just do it. You know how strict this school is, you'll get expelled." He whispered pushing her in the direction of her seat.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I don't give a damn, I refuse. I refuse." She said walking past Sasuke, but he followed her out of the room.

The teacher was about to go after them but at that moment Shikamaru stood up and said, "Drop it."

"Listen little punk... I don't have to listen to you." The teacher said with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, well, you do if you want to keep your job." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I'll let it slide..." The teacher said.

"Don't have a choice, do ya'?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down.

"Continue with your canvas." The teacher said as he sat down behind his desk.

...

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked Temari in the hallway.

"He's a jerk, I can't work with someone who called me a good skater." Temari responded as she folded her arms over her chest.

"_Thats_ a compliment." Sasuke said as he nodded a couple of times.

"Ugh... you wouldn't understand, you don't skate." She grumbled as they entered the enclosed outdoor cafeteria.

"I don't? Just give me your board for a minute." He said as he leaned against a wall.

"Okay... but why?" She asked as she took her board out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Just watch." He said as he set the board down.

He got on top, and with a couple of pushes he was off. An ollie, then a kickflip, then a grind on a rail, then a landed flip, and he was back next to her with a smirk, "You didn't tell me you skated."

"Theres a lot of things I haven't told you." He responded as he handed her board.

She put it back in her bag and sat on the ground against a wall, She patted the ground next to her and said, "Sit down."

He sat down with a about six inches in between them, "Why are you not in here for the skating program?" She asked.

"I didn't get in here for that, I'm in here because of my art." He responded as he leaned his head against the wall, and looked up at the sky with squinted eyes.

"You should try out for it, you're amazing." She said as she toyed with her fingers.

"I can't. Since we basically are just skipping out on this period... want to do the homework, so we can hang out at lunch, and afterschool?" He asked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Sure..." She mumbled looking away.

She turned around and saw Sasuke putting on glasses, his glasses? Like every person that she knew with glasses he pushed them up with his right pinky. The glasses were red with black outlines, and matched what he similarly wore everyday, "You've got to be kidding me." She joked.

"What?" He mumbled as he set his notebook on his lap.

"Glasses?" She asked.

"Told you there were things I haven't told you." He said smiling.

"Shut up." She playfully groaned, shoving his shoulder. He laughed and completely forgot about his work as they got caught up in their conversation.

* * *

**Twinkie216, you inspired the ending lml. The glasses, how could I not make Sasuke seem like a little, cute nerd?! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and anyone who reads my story "Neybie Yet Not": I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like a week, but I got a terrible writers block for that story, and at such a horrible time to get it. It's the last chapter, like come on mells! I will try to finish it, but something slacky just won't do, it has to be perfect for my readers :}**

**Review plzz**

**love,**

**melly**


	6. Detention

**So so sorry for the really late update. I completely forgot about it, that and I was busy. I give credit to nara-love, for reminding me that I have yet to update this story. Sorry... again. I have wasted enough time... on with the chapter!**

* * *

Today just... wasn't her day. She had woken up extremely late, almost midday. Without realizing it, a chain of bad things had already begun. Her hair wasn't on her side either. It was standing up every way imaginable. Not that she cared about what she looked like, but her hair wouldn't get into her usual four buns properly, which annoyed her. As she was about to leave her house, she realized she lost her keys. Now she would have to come home early, because her guardian and siblings weren't going to be there to let her in. She had plans... now canceled.

Then on her way to school, she decided to be a show off. Doing things that she knew most people couldn't do. It was going well: until she grinded down a rail. It was when her board broke that she almost lost it entirely. In a fit of anger she threw her broken board on the pavement, only for a piece of it to bounce back up and hit her directly in the face. Now she had a deep two inch long cut running along the left side of her chin. It didn't hurt her at all, she was used to worse, a lot worse.

Barely ten minutes after she began to walk, it began to rain, and in a matter of seconds it was pouring. In a few minutes, she was soaking wet from head to toe. Her hair became more frizzy - she didn't really mind at this point - but she was furious when the four skrunchies holding up her hair popped, falling to the ground without her noticing it. She wasn't one to have her hair down, and she had a good reason, now her hair was as soggy and straight as it could possibly be.

She knew she was late, so she might as well take her time, even in the rain. Finally she made it to the school, only to find out that, she was already marked absent for the whole day after missing two periods. She didn't care at that point, she just stormed out of the main office and into her classroom, if she could find it. Sasuke wasn't in sight, nowhere. She felt lost, really lost, but after about a half hour of roaming the halls, she found her class. She walked in with her wet hoodie over her head, inching her way to the back. The teacher was collecting a paper which the class was assigned to do. She felt cocky, because she had actually done it, which was unusual for her. The paper was not found. She called home, hoping she had left it somewhere in her room, or just in the house. It was home, on her bed, floor, nightstand, carpet, and everywhere in her room. Her little brothers had turned it into confetti, she would make sure to get them back for that. Somehow, she managed to get herself locked out of the school, caught on camera, not helping her reputation at all.

The rain, was still coming down heavy. Whatever part of her that had gotten dry, was now soaking wet, again. Giving up, she slouched against a wall, letting it lightly scrape her back as she let herself drop slowly. Curled up in a ball, she felt the presence or someone near her. She looked up and recognized who it was: not who she wanted to see. Shikamaru stood there, a small smile on his face, and a hand outstretched towards her, with an umbrella over his head. She pouted, and refused to grab his hand, watching it skeptically. Her head dropped onto her knees again, hopefully making him get that she wanted nothing to do with him. He frowned at that, and sat next to her, barely two inches away from her, with the umbrella in between them. Her head snapped up at the sudden loss of rain trickling on her pale skin. He looked at her weirdly for that, but the look resolved before she noticed. She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

He did the same, "I don't need you doing this." She grumbled.

"Listen... I don't know what the people in this school have told you about me... but they are wrong." He spoke in a low tone.

She laughed lightly at that, "And you expect me to believe that? That you are not a player? That you haven't screwed every girl in this school? Why are you going after me anyway?"

"Because I am not the jerk that everyone tells you I am. How do I prove that to you?" He asked looking down.

She looked down and said, "I am very stubborn when it comes to convincing me into believing something. Just wanted you to know that, so how you are going to do it... I don't know. Funny thing is though... nobody told me that you were a jerk, I picked that up myself."

He stood up, and once again outstretched his hand for her to take. This time she took it, a small smirk adorning her features. He led her to their next class, last period, they had lunch. She didn't really enjoy him being close to her, but until she had Sasuke by her side again, she needed someone to guide her around. Sasuke, apparently had gotten suspended. That was all the principal would tell her, and he had a few more days to go. They spent lunch sitting across from each other, in awkward silence, since neither of them ate the schools lunch.

They were about to exit the main gate of the school when the principle caught up to them, now they had detention. Camera's didn't lie, or in this case it did, they appeared as if they were cutting class in that video which was played back to them. That wasn't the case at all, she got locked out of the school somehow, and he just happened to have the key to get back in. If that was his father, it was beyond her as to why he had gotten detention, strict family maybe?

She shook off the thought as she was led to the detention room, or class, who cared. Two hours she was stuck in there with nothing more to do than to remain silent. Shikamaru, against his will, was sitting on the other side of the room. They weren't allowed to talk, which was fine with the both of them, since they both were playing angry birds on their phone under the desks. The two hours passed quickly, but the last few minutes were agony (her phone died). With nothing more than her thought to distract her, realization sunk in. She couldn't go home. No keys, and nobody would be home until Monday. They would be in Suna during the weekend, and her guardian allowed her to stay since she didn't want to go. She was locked out of the house, the whole weekend.

The last three minutes were gone: she, Shikamaru, and his parents walked out of the room. Her mouth was wide open, and her eyes were wide. Where was she going to stay? She looked over at Shikamaru, who saw the look on her face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm locked out of my house the entire weekend." She breathed out, immediately regretting it.

"You can stay at my house if you want." He said calmly.

"No... I'm... good." She said, as she began feeling slightly dizzy.

"You have nowhere else to go, right? That and you are getting sick, you need to change your clothes and take a hot shower, fast." He said.

"I said I'm fine." She nearly spat out.

He nearly rolled his eyes, sighing instead, he grabbed her hand and said, "You are staying in my house, got it?" Before she could fight against his words, she was unconscious, in his arms.

* * *

**Okay... so like... I think this chapter should be sufficient, for now. Again, I am so sorry for the really long wait. I caught a fever, a very bad one might I add, yesterday, so I feel a bit bitchy. Sorry, but its advised to not piss me off.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**melly.**


	7. Shutter

**Okay, so recently, my writing style has changed a bit. I have gotten descriptive, you'll see how, because I don't know how to explain it. Expect longer chapters, but then again, you might enjoy that ^.^**

* * *

"Mom... little situation here!" Shikamaru whispered, cocking his head down in Temari's direction.

"Shikamaru..." Yoshino growled.

...

Temari woke up, cold sweat on her forehead; she wiped it away before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms, and groaned lightly at the fact that she felt too warm. She had always hated heat, strangely enough. She didn't like to sweat, and she really hated summers. She was like a boy in many ways, yes, but she couldn't stand sweat, and although she did it constantly, skating, she never woke up sweated. She shoved the covers off of her body and felt a wave of comforting coolness hit her. Did she like cold, no she hated that too, she was complicated in many ways, she liked to be cool, not overly hot, and not overly cold. That is why she hadn't gone on the trip to Suna with her siblings and guardian; she adored her mother dearly, but she couldn't stad the heat. Suna... was just that: heat, and although her mother grew up there, and even she spent her childhood there, she didn't want to set a foot there ever again. There was no reason behind it, she just didn't like heat.

Wait... where was she? She didn't recognize her surroundings, this was all too fancy for anywhere she had ever been in her life. Green silky sheets, she had never seen those in her life. There were a lot of things she hadn't seen in her life, and this room was one of them! The bed itself was huge, it had to be atleast king sized, a bit bigger if she was correct. The furniture was black, all black, a black dresser, a black wardrobe, a black nightstand, and a black flat screen TV set. The bed frame was black as well, the wallpaper was a dark green, surprisingly. She shot up from the bed that provided her comfort and looked around. Her eyes were wide, where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was arguing with Shikamaru about clothes or something. Then it came to her.

She looked down at her body, and she wasn't in her clothes, she wasn't nude, but she wasn't in her clothes. She had on a pair of black sweats, they appeared to be two sizes too big for her. She wore a dark green tee shirt, which also fit her big, she felt that she had no bra on, and that creeped her out. She looked down at her feet, and she had on black ankle socks, that were the only thing that actually fit her properly. She found a random rubber band on the floor and tied the shirt at her waist, making sure it bunched a bit to expose her side. A rubber band... her hair! Her hand crept up to her hair, and she felt it in its regular buns, she could have sworn her hair was out today. The sweats... they were low rise anyway, so she just had to pull them up to her calfs. Now it was time to investigate where in devils head was she.

Creeking the door open, she took a step outside and wandered down the large hallway which led to a flight of stairs. She headed down the carpeted stairs, and continued to stoop about. She saw Shikamaru, and instantly she felt dizzy. So that's where she was. She was about to turn on her heel and escape it all, for now, but she heard him call her name. She ignored it and made her way back to the place she came from, but it was too late, "Temari!"

She felt him grab her arm and pull her back to him, making her face him, "Why am I here? Why am I not in my clothes? Why was I asleep in someone's bed?" She stormed him with questions before he could utter a word.

"You are locked out of your house, remember? So you can stay here, I told you that, remember? I also told you that you needed to change clothes, and that you were going to get sick, remember? And finally, you fainted in my arms... remember?" He asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... I did? That I don't remember... so why did I wake up in somebody elses bed?!" She yelled, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yeah well you did, and to be more specific, you were asleep in my bed, and you awoke, in my bed. Now before you ask, no I wasn't the one who changed your clothes, it was my mother." He responded, answering all her questions, hopefully.

"Great, that makes things much better, I slept in your bed. Wait... your mother? She saw me nude...?" She ended in hushed mumbles.

"Shikamaru, can you fucking go- oh my, sorry you witnessed that. Now that you are finaly awake, why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" Yoshino sheepishly said.

"Light headed, really light headed." Temari admitted.

"Wheres my brain today!" Yoshino exclaimed, "You should still be in bed." She said, pushing Temari back into her sons room when they made it there.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be here." Temari protested, nudging her way out of the room.

"My wife spoke to your mother, you have permission to stay here." Shikaku interrupted.

"She is not my mother!" Temari spat, "I'm sorry, I-I meant that I shouldn't be in Shikamaru's room."

He couldn't help but think she was utterly adorable when she shuddered and flushed, "Thats why you will be staying in a guest room, but Shikamaru insisted on having you placed in his room. " Shikaku spoke once more.

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to flush, "Dad!" He growled.

"Sorry." Shikaku mouthed, "Guess room it is." Temari piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

"That room happens to be next to mine." Shikamaru said looking down, biting his lip.

Temari frowned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"And they share a bathroom." Shikamaru continued, "Beggers can't be choosers." She mumbled dismissively.

...

"You betrayed me Temari, you are supposed to be the protector of your younger brothers. I left you with that one responsibility, and you failed me. Kankuro and Gaara are dead now, and its all because of you. I thought you loved me..." A womans voice accused.

A fourteen year old Temari sat there in the corner, balled up with her knees in her face, her face covered in tears as she stared at the white shadow in horror, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm barely a kid! Why did you have to die!?"

There was sick laughter heard and a black shadow appeared next to the white ghostly one. Temari tugged on her white angelic dress, attempting to sheild her whole body with it, "Various reasons child, reasons you would never understand. Gaara and Kankuro... they are not your brothers! Thats why they are dead! You did me a favor child!"

And with that Temari jolted up into a sitting position, her tears already falling as a drop of sweat fell from her brow. She breathed heavily and her chest heaved up and down with every shallow breathe she took. Her eyes were wide, and she hugged her knees trying to calm herself down. Nothing worked, and even as minutes passed it only seemed as if her breath became more ragged and short. She was now kicking away the covers of her bed, or her current bed, bolting out of it, only to end up on the ground, holding er knee. She hadn't had that nightmare in a while, but it haunted her every time. She would wake up all sweated and unable to breath, and never once had the dream ended. She would wake up to find out that her little brothers were perfectly fine, but so many questions rung through her mind. Like what her step father had said, why would he say they weren't her brothers, she was there and all throughout the nine months of Karura's twin pregnancy. She never once treated her brothers badly, if anything she would give her life for them.

She slowly picked herself back up, making her way towards the wrinkled, wet, disordered bed. She felt disgusting, she was covered in sweat, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. A shower would do her fine, a shower with luke warm water. She came out the shower, a towel wrapped around her well shaped body. She wasn't petite, but she definitely was not brolic, she could definitely kick ass though, if need be. She thanked god, mentally, that there was underwear in one of the drawers, and that she found them instantly. She got dressed in a pair of black shorts, thak hiked up with any movement, and a red tank top that exposed cleavage, and her naval. She didn't really care, and with that she jumped back into her bed. Again, she couldn't sleep, and the moistness of the bed made it that much harder. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her red headed step father would appear. She was blond like her mother, and Gaara had red hair, like her step father. Kankuro is a mystery though, he has brown hair. Maybe...? No, that couldn't possibly be correct, could it?

She shook off the though, but still, sleep wouldn't take over. At last resorts, she climbed out of the slightly damp bed and made her way back into the bathroom. She remembered Shikamaru saying something about a joint bathroom. Her ears had not failed her, as her shaky hand reached for the knob that led int his room. With a bit less nervousness, she turned the round knob, and shivered her way into his room. He had way too much air conditioning on, and the fact that she was wearing what she was didn't help, nor the fact that she was still wet from her shower. She shivered a bit more, and tip toed her way over to Shikamaru. He was sleeping face up, his body sprawled all over the bed, his mouth open as he snored lightly. She smirked to herself and blushed, as she nudged him gently. He groaned and began stirring around, but wouldn't budge.

"Wah...?" He grumbled sitting up.

"Shikamaru... I can't sleep." She mumbled, her face turning innocent, as her knees bent slightly but still toucing, and her arms came to sleal warmth from her chest.

All in all she looked adorable, and she didn't miss how he scanned her body, "What do you want me to do?" He asked, a little too harsh.

An unwanted tear slid down her cheek and she turned around, slowly making her way back to the bathroom, "Sorry to have waken you." She mumbled.

He noticed the way she sobbed a bit, before hopping out of his bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, turning her around in the process. He saw her eyes gleam with unshed tears, and suddenly, he felt guilty. With the hand that wasn't gripping her arm in a bruise leaving grasp, he wiped away the single tear that has slid down her soft cheek, as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes gleamed a bit more, and another tear forced its way out of her closed eyelids, when she had slammed them shut to prevent exactly that. He let go of her arm, realizing the pain he must have been putting her through, and rested the hand on the small of her back instead. Her eyes snapped open, and she instantly was caught in his gaze, her eyes occasionally falling on his lips. His.. plush, pink, thin lips that were plump at the same time. Another tear unintentionally fell down her cheek yet again, and to her surprise, his tongue darted out and licked the tear away, leaving small tingles of excitement behind. She closed her eyes, leaning into him slightly. Her chest soon was leaning on his, as they both inched in closer to eachother. The second his rough, big hands landed on her hips and began drawing insignificant circles on her bare skin, she lost it, closing the gap between them. They both shut their eyes, their lips moving gently on each others. It felt amazing to the both of them, it wasn't a sloppy, needy, lustful kiss, it was... sweet, soft, delicate, and it lasted long, although it only felt like seconds. Her hands made their way around his neck, her hands beginning to run through his hair that was let down.

His left hand made its way up her body, but not in any sensual way, instead, it curved around the back of her neck, ensuring him that she would stay in place. The pad of his thumb began to rub her sleek slightly bruised cheekbone. His eyes opened instantly at the feel of that, and he pulled away. He couldn't help himself but to smirk at the way she looked disappointed, making her frown. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her turquoise eyes that seemed a bit darker. She found herself being lost in the dark, endless abyss of his eyes. They were captivating, very, and she felt her legs suddenly clamp tight, making him smirk at her. She had no idea what that sudden feeling was, but it was tortuously pleasing, and it only became worse as she continued to stare into his coal black eyes. Suddenly she felt her lower region begin to grow slightly damp, but the feeling of discomfort instantly left.

"How did you get this cut?" He asked, rubbing the scab the was stating to form.

" I-I don't want to say why, you'll laugh, tomorrow, kay? C-can I sleep with you?" She shuddered, looking down at her feet.

She was behaving oddly, she usually was so cocky, full of confidence, but she just shuddered. She was letting her guard down around him, and he couldn't feel more accomplished. He grabbed her hand in his and led her to his bed, dragging her down with him when he laid down. A short gasp left her lips, and she could feel blood rise up to her cheeks, "So is that a yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Yes."

* * *

**YES! I loved this chapter! Tell me what you think, was it rushed? Gah, its so long! Over 2,500! I love you guys that much! **

**So show me you love me too! Review please! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me my errors, I promise I will do what I can to fix it.**

**Love,**

**melly!**


	8. Rob Dyrdek

Temari woke up peacefully and surprisingly, not tired. She attempted to move, to get out of bed, but an arm was securely wrapped around her waist. She groaned and turned around. Her eyes widened as she remembered the events of the night prior. She turned around carefully, her eyes shut tightly. With a deep breath, she opened them and wasn't surprised at what she found. There was Shikamaru, asleep, in all his boxer clad glory, a tiny line of dry drool across his cheek. His long hair covered his face, puffing up as he snored quietly. She smirked to herself, she got this idiot in bed.

His arm pulled away a little, until his hand was lightly gripping her waist. She looked down for a moment before placing her hand atop his. His hand was warm under hers, and the warmth was comforting. She looked at his sleeping form for a moment before shutting her eyes again, relishing in the sweet moment. A small frown slid onto her face. She wasn't supposed to be there, as much as she enjoyed it. Was that the reason why she had the nightmare after so long, because she wasn't in Suna? But if she had gone to Suna, she wouldn't be enjoying the fuzzy moment she was having with this guy next to her. The guy she only knew by face, the guy she knew about nothing more than his name, and the fact that his father was the principal to her school. Maybe she really didn't belong there, not yet atleast.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, awakening her of her thoughts, "Haven't fed the demon since Thursday night; huh?" She thought out loud.

"In that case I'll have to make someone breakfast this morning." A deep rough voice spoke.

She jolted off the bad, falling onto the carpet with a thud, "Morning princess." He spoke again.

"Morning..." She grumbled, getting up from the ground.

"So... why exactly did you come to me last night at three o'clock in the morning?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"Couldn't sleep, told you that." She responding, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"I forget things, sue me." He said, pulling some pajama pants out of his nightstand.

She watched him skeptically as he slid them on, 'He doen't remember the kiss...' She thought, looking down.

"Okay, now that I remember." He said, smirking as her head snapped up.

"Geeze, usually my thoughts are, you know, in my brain." She groaned.

"Relax you worry wart." He started, "I find your loss of control adorable."

"Yeah... adorable..." She muttered, walking out the room.

He followed her quietly, almost like a shadow (haha, get it?). He picked up a rubberband that lay on the floor and tied his hair up, jogging afterwards to catch up to her. It was then that she became aware of his presense, "Quit tailing me." She mumbled.

"Nah, I'll stick around for a bit. Its entertaining really, watching you trying to find the kitchen that on the other side of the house." He responded, a smirk evident at the corner of his lips.

"Jerk." She muttered, abruptly changing her course of direction.

"Kidding, you were going the right way." He said with a chuckle.

"Jerk." She muttered again, yet again changing direction.

...

"Oh we are so going skating..." She mumbled, eying the young mans wall of skateboards.

She snatched a board down from the wall, "Hey, watch it, these are signed." He muttered, snatching the board from her.

"No way! Who?!" She asked, gazing back up at the wall.

"Only by some of the best skaters known to man." He responded, hanging the board back up.

"Rob!" She yelled, grinning wildly.

"Who?" He asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Rob Dyrdek? Don't tell me you don't know who Rob Dyrdek is?!" She practically screeched.

"Yeah I know him, he's up there somewhere." Shikamaru muttered.

"You know, I didn't know you skated." She grumbled, running her hand gently over the grip tape of the closest board.

"Many things you don't know 'bout me cupcakes. And speaking of the unknown, how you get the cut... its pretty fresh." He asked, looking over the scab on her cheek.

Her hand rushed up to cover it, "Ah, ah. I'll tell you if you let me skate the Rob D board." She said, trying to find the mysterious board on the wall.

"No! That no! Thats my baby... how about... the Nyjah board?" He bribed, pulling down the skateboard signed by Nyjah Huston.

"No way, its Rob or nothing." She refused, crossing her toned arms menacingly.

"Fine, fine, so how you get the cut?" He pestered.

"Ah, ah, not yet. I'll tell you as we ride." She said, walking away with the board in hand.

"This girl..." He grumbled, following her out with his board under his arm.

"Care to show a gal a good park around here?" She asked, galloping down the steps.

"A few blocks down, don't you dare set that board down before we arrive." He threatened, leading her to the door.

"Shika, were are you going?" Yoshino asked, appearing in the hall.

"Park for a ride, showing Temari here around the neighborhood." He responded, swinging open the door.

"Be safe the two of you, I don't need two of my students in the hospital." Shikaku mumbled, walking into the kitchen.

"Will do." The two said in unison before walking out of the house.

He set down his board the second they reached the bottom of the steps and began riding down the block, "Yet you can ride yours?" She asked him disbelievingly.

"Hey, mine isn't valuable, yours, which is mine, is." He responded, doing an ollie.

"That is not fair!" She yelled, jogging to catch up to him.

"Fine, if it bothers you that much, I'll walk with you." He mumbled, waiting to be at foot with her.

"Thank you." She grumbled.

"Oh, by the way, no rails, no stairs, no tricks." He said, turning the block.

The park was now in sight, "Now thats just mean, I'll look so stupid." She groaned.

"No its not, you brung it upon yourself really." He countered, setting down his board.

"We take turns with your board then." She said, setting down her board a well.

"Sure thing." He said with a push and was off.

His hands were clutched to his jeans which hung dangerously low, the metal chain to the side dangling mid thigh. His dark green Three Days Grace shirt flared slightly in the wind, and he was biting his lip. She caught herself staring and looked down imidiately, beginning her boring ride. In a minute or so, she was next to him, although she couldn't do much with her restrictons. She was bored, she really was. Her arms dangled at her sides, her tight red long sleeve shirt that was tucked into her black cargo shorts was wrinckled from her hunched position. She trailed behind him, getting off her board to sulk down the stairs, only to begin riding at a mile an hour yet again. She groaned as another set of stairs neared her. Shikamaru pulled up beside her a moment later, seeing as she had stopped completely. She didn't even notice him, she just stood there, looking down at the stairs with a look of pure lazyness. She was lazy and she admitted it. She probably would be fat if it wasn't for her constant skating, something she never seemed to grow tired of. Yet now, now that she was forced to go so slowly, yeah, she was tired. Did she like being lazy, yes she did. Now was the time to be it. Five steps were a little too much in her opinion. If only she could just skip over them in a flying manner, a board signed by Rod Dyrdek under fer feet.

She set it down and put a foot on it, "Don't even think about it." He mumbled. That was when she realized he was there.

"Im bored!" She roared, drooping her head afterwards.

"Take a break, besides, its about time for you to spill." He said, a smirk on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She mumbled off before sitting down, watching him as he sat next to her.

"Again, how did you get that cut?" He asked.

"Yesterday on my way to school my board broke. I threw it to the ground, it bounced, hit me dead in the face." She said, her voice laced with mild amusement.

He burst out laughing, doubling over as he held his sides. He expected an assault or something, not her board going up against her. He went through her files the day she gave them in, and seeing the neighborhood she lived in, he really expected an assault. Never, ever would he have guessed, not in a million years, "I told you, you would laugh!" She whined.

"Because it's funny." He responded once he stood up, "I wouldn't laugh if it wasn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Gimme your damn board." She grumbled, taking his board from him.

"No." He said, taking it back.

"What?" She asked even though she heard him perfectly.

"Ride the Rob Dyrdek board." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Really?!" She all but squeeled.

"Really. I figured, since your board broke, that you didn't have one, so you can have it." He said, looking at the board in awe.

That made her smile drop, "Listen, I'm not some charity case." She growled, shoving the board back at him.

"No!" He responded quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. Rob is going to visit the school this whole week, I figured I could just get another one signed for my wall."

"And you didn't tell me?!" She yelled, stomping her foot childishly.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise to the whole school..."

"Oh..." She started, "I knew that..."

* * *

**Oh how I am very sorry for the delay... I hope this chapter makes up for it though! Thank nara-love for this update. She motivates me to move my butt and type up chapters for this story! Like Leaf Ranger does for Adoptive Sister, how Twinkie216 does for Black Rose, and how sasuke-rox-my-sox-1 does for Newbie Yet Not... or rather did, as I just finished that one. Anyways! Speaking of Twinkie216, if there are any MadaraxOC fans out there, read her story. I can assure you you will love it!... To any GaaHina fans out there... I'm going to start a GaaHina fic soon... just a heads up ;}**

**Review plzz!**

**Love,**

**Melly**


	9. Training Grounds

"Hey?" Temari called out, rushing into Shikamaru's room from the joint bathroom.

"What?" He mumbled, looking up at her with boredom.

"I'm bored, so I decided to give you a heart attack by popping in here. Epic fail." She muttered, her expression of hope instantly dropping.

"Well that's a juvenile attempt." He mumbled, rolling over on his bed.

"Oh shut up..." She grumbled, taking a quick glance at the dark sky from the window, "Scoot over." She ordered.

"Why?" He asked wearily.

"We, are going to watch a very interesting show I like to call R.D.F.F." She responded, jumping on his bed, snatching the remote off the nightstand.

"Isn't there a humoring animation box in your room? Go watch in there." He grumbled, snatching the remote from her.

"And laugh like a retard by myself?" She asked baffled, "Never." She finished, turning on the TV.

"Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory... yeah, good night..." Shikamaru muttered, turning onto his stomach.

"No... Watch with me or I will kill you." She threatened, crossing her arms with a pout.

"For a skater, you are so very girly." He mumbled, rolling onto his back.

"I am not... Look at what I'm wearing. Can you really consider me girly?" She asked, pointing at her attire.

She wore a pair of striped boxers and a black wife beater, "Well-"

"Shut up!... You know this love was meant to be." She mumbled swaying around before a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I rest my case." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Oh shushy, let Drama play with his puppy in peace."

"Never-"

"Alright! Homework!" His mother yelled barging into the room.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because... a delinquent is here. I'm not passing that up." His father spoke, popping his head into the room.

"You see... delinquents aren't girly. Hey..." She muttered.

...

"My third, and last day here..." Temari mumbled, staring at herself in the mirror as she held up a brush to her mouth, like a reporter and his/her microphone.

"Do you have a different personality every day or something?" Shikamaru asked, making eye contact with the near-nude girl before him.

She wore black fuzzy pyjama shorts - really, really short shorts - and a red tank top that stopped mid stomach. She placed the brush down on the dresser and turned around, leaning on it, "No, I just like annoying you." She said lowly, making her way over to him.

"So, you celebrating your last day here or something?" He asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Sort of. I miss my brothers." She mumbled sitting Indian style on the corner of his bed.

"You have brothers?" He gulped unconsciously.

"I thought you said you researched me? Don't worry, they don't bite." She assured him.

"So how you celebrating your departure?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm in the mood of skating. I'm getting sick of the lag, besides, I'm getting kinda flabby." She said, poking her stomach that was in small rolls because of her sitting position.

"A toothpick that is flabby. Classic." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Shush, get dressed and we'll be on our way." She said, getting up from the bed.

"No way, I'm not doing something energy consuming on a Sunday." He responded.

"Please! I need company.'' She begged.

"Fine. We'll be out in five." He responded, rolling off the bed.

"I love you!" She yelled, running into the bathroom that connected their rooms. Is it bad to say he took that to heart?

She peeled off her clothes within her room and pulled on a pair of his cargo shorts (capris rather) and a belt, followed by a bra (yes she was in the presence of a horny teenage boy with no bra on, probably with hard nips - sue her) and the same tank top she wore previously. She pulled on a pair of red socks followed by her black and purple sneakers and a silver chain at her waist. She rushed through the house and picked up her board that leaned against the wall in the hall before walking to the door, where she crossed her arms and waited. In a minute or two, he appeared in jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and green sneakers with a black lining at the bottom, his hair pulled up and silver earings adorning his ears.

"And I'm the girl..." She mumbled, twicking his earing before leaving the house.

She set her board down at the bottom of the steps and was on her way, Shikamaru hot on her tail. Street by street flashed by her eyes; she was now in her terrain, "Where exactly are we going?" He asked, doing a kickflip over a pothole.

"Wondering why I'm 'a good skater?'" She answered with a question of her own.

"I wondered the day I met you, but no not really." He lied through his teeth, avoiding yet another hole in the ground.

"Well thats the thing, you haven't met me." She started, "You have it good, your parks have fresh cement, rails, linings, dents, rings and everything. Meet my park." She said, stopping abruptly in front of an alley.

He caught up to her shortly, propping up his board to his knee, "You've got to be kidding me right?" He asked, looking ahead at the alley that showed potential of being a prostitution ring at night.

"Nope. This was my training ground, my house is just down this alley and across the block. I wasn't allowed far from home, there Kurenai can watch me all she wants. I just discovered the park a mile away from here when I turned thirteen. Make the most of it as you can."

"I don't think I can." He responded, looking at the alley in confusion.

"Theres more than meets the eye. Catch up if you can." She responded, starting off on her own accord.

She avoided the holes skillfully, more than once ollieing over shards of glass and empty needles as well as broken furniture. And at an outstanding speed at that. He on the other hand tripped over the potholes and glass. He ended up having to run after her, his board in hand. It took his a while before he caught up with her, "How the hell do you do that?" He asked, holding his stomach as he tried to regain his breath.

"A thing I like to call skill." She responded cockily.

"Skill in avoiding death maybe, but not initial skill." He responded, gasping for breath.

"I have skill, and I'll prove it once we get to the park." She responded, nodding her head slightly.

"Why not here." He asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm not a complete master at avoiding death..." She responded innocently.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

"You'll see once we get there. Now hurry up so we get there before sundown, these streets are safe." She replied before starting off yet again.

"Yeah, not really!" He responded, setting his board down.

In a matter of minutes she arrived, him not so hot on her trail. She turned around and watched as he clumsily rode towards her, a giggle escaping her pink lips, "Hurry up..." She whined loudly.

"Oh, I'm trying..." He responded bitterly, catching up to her momentarily.

"Okay, we are here." She said in a slight whisper, nodding in the direction of the park.

"Not as bad as I expected." He admitted.

"And now that we are here, I will show you how awesome I am." She stated, setting her hands on her hips.

"What exactly makes you awesome?" He asked in amusement.

"I can do a 720 triple flip." She stated, a smirk at the edge of her lips.

"You can not." He dared.

"Fine, but I'll show you I can." She responded, and was off in her quest to prove her skill.

She landed the third flip perfectly, but her foot skidded off the front of her board, despite the grip tape on her board. Her heel twisted, and with her front foot off the board, the board propped up in her direction, making her fall backwards, flat on her back. She let out a cry of pain as she sat up, tending to her left heel. He rushed over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Well at least you landed the trick..." He tried to comfort her in the most unawkwardly manor he could.

* * *

**As always, thank nara-love for being my inspiration for my update, as well as all my other readers and reviewers, including TMC-Yuki, who is a really interesting person to talk to X} So sorry for the extremely late update, but there never really was a deadline was there? Either way I feel bad :/**

**Review plzz**

**Love,**

**Melly **


	10. A Game

She rolled over in agony, holding her stomach and pinching it to distract from the pain in her left ankle, her important ankle. She sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth, continuing to roll over in sheer pain as he kneeled before her.

"Oh, shut up!" She growled, a whimper escaping her pale lips.

Her face was pale and contorted in pain. Pain was far from what she felt, she couldn't feel her ankle anymore, all she felt was a stinging burn that seethed into her bones. She never, ever in her many years of skating experienced such pain, not even the vagina busters matched up to this. This... this was just something else entirely. And what hurt her the most was the thought of a broken ankle, a permanently broken ankle, never being able to skate again, her skating career down the drain, all her aspirations in life down the drain and never to return, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?" He asked, placing a reassuring hand on her scraped back.

Tears poured down her cheeks, and she didn't care. She didn't care about her façade, she didn't care about acting tough or defending her title, she didn't care about the pain. She failed the person she valued most in life, she failed the only person she aspired to be, she failed her mother. Her mother was the person she cherished the most, she was her idol, "No! I'm fine, I swear." She said, wiping her tears away with the hem of her shirt, her palms being too dirty and bloody to do so.

"Oh, you are absolutely _not_ fine. Hospital, now." He said, as he stood and extended a hand.

"No! I said I'm fine!" She persisted.

"Ahuh." He said mockingly, crossing his arms childishly, "Try to get up, without my help."

"I don't need your help or medical attention." And she did so without breaking a sweat, but he didn't miss how her right foot didn't so much as tap the ground. Her agility masked it well, allowing her to get up with ease, but her slanted posture told him all he needed to know. He was still impressed though, how she could muster that smirk on her pale lips after having broken down so badly, "Oh yeah? Walk." He dared her.

Her eyes drifted to everything but his, and her cocky body language depleted, leaving her there looking like a lost puppy, "Okay, maybe I do need your help." She admitted.

"Ah hah..." He responded annoyingly approaching her form.

"I still don't want to go to a hospital though, lets just stay here." She said, letting him wrap an arm around her slim waist as she slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say." He muttered, helping her to wherever she wanted to go.

...

"So.. so how did you get your parents to let you skate?" She asked, dangling her good leg in the bowl.

He chuckled, his expression distracted as he remembered the distant thought, "Simple reverse psychology."

"Simple revo-whah...?" She asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Reverse psychology, like convincing someone of the opposite. I don't really know how to explain it. I called them the worst parents ever, that skating wasn't worth it. I don't know, I was smarter when I was five so I kinda was able to convince them, calling them hypocrites." He said, shrugging with a smug grin.

She took in the bit of information with a pensive face. She was never really good at remembering things, so she tried hard to, since that was meaningful information, "So...parents... you...?" He asked, snapping her of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked him, her brows lifting a quarter-inch.

"How did you get your parents to let you skate?" He repeated.

"Oh.. um, I didn't..." She said looking anywhere but his eyes.

He missed that look of despair in her eyes though, "Then how do you skate? I know you're rebellious and all, but what parents would let their only daughter skate?"

"Dead parents..." She muttered, a tear slipping out of her eye, unnoticed by him.

He didn't miss that tone however, and so he grabbed her chin forcefully, forcing her gaze to his worried features. She spared a mere glance before averting her eyes once more, "Hey, look at me... it's all alright."

Her turquoise eyes slowly, very slowly met his black ones, "Now what did you say?"

"Dead parents." She repeated, her eyes cold and her face lifeless as she rubbed her elbows nervously.

"What?" He asked her. He heard her, but he didn't understand at all.

"Dead parents. Don't you get it? Dead parents are the only parents that would allow their only daughter to dedicate her life to skating." She responded, pulling his hand down from her chin.

That shut him up. The girl was sixteen. Did she live alone with her brothers? Did they raise her on their own? He really, really took his life for granted, he was taking her for granted. But no... she said before she lived with someone, but clearly stated she wasn't her mother, "My father... he died when I was two, so he was basically always out the question. My stepfather was there most of my life after that, until six years ago..."

She squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears fell and punched her leg distractingly, "My mother... she driving home, and she was sick... and she... her sight blurred. She was with my stepfather that day, he was visiting his sons for the first time after their birth, six years later. She crashed, died on impact. Gaara and Kankuro... they almost died too. The only one perfectly safe was my stepfather. He left though, disappeared a few days after my mother died."

She wiped away her tears once more and rubbed her nose, "Somehow though... Gaara was perfectly fine, but Kankuro lost a ton of blood. He was in a coma for a few days, and we were almost completely sure he was dead. That's when my stepfather left, and I've never seen him again." She sniffed once again.

"My mom, she wrote down that if that the occasion were to rise, that I and my brothers would go under her best friend's custody. I don't believe it though, that the accident was an accident. Something... just something doesn't feel right about it. I wasn't there, I was skating, so naturally I blamed myself. I just-"

He couldn't take it anymore, she was talking too much. So he kissed her, his lips gentle against hers, not minding the slight salty taste. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She still hadn't responded, her eyes wide open in shock. Slowly though, she responded and shut her eyes, relishing in the sweet moment as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She moved her body closer to his, attempting to straddle him, but as she did, her left ankle hit the edge of the skating bowl thing. With a yelp, a gasp, a growl and finally the snapping of her eyes completely open, she jerked off of him. She went back to her sitting position as a few more tears of agony fell. How did she forget about her ankle? How could she have been so stupid and make such a fool of herself?

Now the pain surpassed the short moment of pleasure, and it sucked. He on the other hand fely bad for interrupting her. Why, why had he done that? Oh, right. Because she was talking too much. He hoped he didn't come off as rude, but he knew he couldn't offord to know her whole story. He would get attached, she would get attached, and in the end they'd only end up hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, she was different from most of his... past lovers. She wasn't a lover just yet, but she wasn't a past one either.

"Why did she have to die?" She mumbled, and he watched as she buried her tear-stained face in her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"I'm sorry..." He grumbled, mirroring her actions but watching her carefully.

Her head snapped up at that, "I never asked for your pity." She scowled dejectedly.

He stayed silent, his face slightly contorted.

"I had to grow up so fast..."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, tilting his head in a manor that she would have found utterly adorable under any other circumstance.

"My brothers... I... I'm like a mother to them. I had to grow up so fast... to protect them from everything. They're all I have left." She responded.

"I thought they were older than you." He stated dumbly.

She let out a chuckle with no humor, "I'm older by ten years. They're six. They're mother is Kurenai; they've barely any memory of our mother, and I don't blame them. I just... refuse to call Kurenai my mother, because she isn't-"

And once again, he kissed her. Though this time she saw it coming, and she wasn't surprised. She finally found out his game, and what did it take? A possibly broken ankle. Though that was a pain she was willing to take, she wouldn't be used by him. She figured out his game...

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter! My inspiration is back full throttle and I'm going to abuse it! I hope the chapter was worth the wait! The whole broken ankle thing was inspired by the scene in step up 2 where Andy and Chase are up in the tree taking down the lights. Where she told him her life story and stuff, and then almost kissed ;}**

**Review plzz!**

**Love,**

**Melly**


End file.
